Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant position detection device disposed inside a vehicle to detect a position of an occupant, and an airbag deployment control system for the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known in deployment control of an airbag is an airbag deployment control system that employs an occupant position detection device disposed inside a vehicle to detect a position of an occupant, for reducing an impact to a human body by deployment of the airbag. As a method for detecting the position of the occupant there is the likes of a method that, based on, for example, a geometrical positional relationship between three or more proximity sensors and a head position of the occupant, employs a trigonometric algorithm to detect the head position (Japanese Patent No. 4122417).
In the above-mentioned conventional occupant position detection device, there is a risk of a misdetection or an incorrect operation occurring due to a variety of factors. The present invention was made in view of such points and has an object of providing a highly reliable occupant position detection device and airbag deployment control system.